Æreons
Background Founding The Æreons is a faction founded by Aaron Steele, for the adventurous side of the Gearheads. At first the founder Aaron Steele had joined the Gearheads , but thought his engineering side as well as his adventurous side was not stimulated enough. He also was too wanted by too many people, almost being murdered a couple of times. In his scientific anger, he started to create small things, creating his SpiderDrone for example. This however, did not save him from the murderous attempts. Aaron could no longer handle it and started to tear down his project, where he had worked on since the moment of him being a small foal. He slowly started to build on the very first airship for this faction, only having the idea of: "the ground, the ground, everyone seems to be able to get to me on the ground. I can not handle this anymore, I have to get up and get somewhere safe.. but where? Oh.. That's it! UP!" He crashed with his airship through the ground and started to pick up friends and recruits for his small crew. Having little thought of big plans, and just a plan of staying safe and making sure his beloved ones are safe. He picked up a mercenary who only sought adventures. Later on he picked up a demolition expert, his crew only making his ship stronger and better. Later on, Aaron noticed the contact with the faction leader were rather poor. His intentions were good and he had a great solution. He was about to found the Æreons. A subfaction of the Gearheads where only radio or falcon contact is necessarily as well as a monthly stopby at Garvis Gearhead . Due to recent activities, Aaron has sentenced Garvis to death due to criminal activity on his ship, causing a new era for the faction; by showing the true power of this subfaction, the dependency towards the main faction has lowered to basically nothing. The main faction trusts now more in the subfaction than the other way aroun, shifting the roles lightly. Now the uttermost part of the red-flags are part of the 'true' Gearheads subfaction. Grey-flags are often found neutral or Ronin-faction and blue-flags may have a hostile attitude towards the Gearheads main faction. Traits This faction is known to be divers and spread, currently not having many locations, yet a small airbase that picks up recruits while moving. This is Aaron's own airship and his greatest activity is around Ponyville to the Everfree Forest and parts of the Fire Kingdom. Community Civilians The main community of the Æreons consists mostly from adventurers, mercenaries and travellers. The skills of the population differs tremendously, but still the uppermost part are recruits from the Gearheads, randomly found travellers and commoners in for some action. Bandits and outlaws are also common, often abducted and then given to the Gearheads, who tolerate outlaws and bandits much more than these adventurers. Traditions and laws In the Æreons community a lot of laws are followed, order and obedience is an important aspect that is commonly found in this subfaction. Moral rules reinforce their laws, making things such as "don't rob people" or "don't enter certain area's" standard. To be part of the Æreons, is simply following the same Equestrian laws in Equestria, but then up in the skies. A tradition of the community is often storytelling and public gatherings for the people to enjoy the folklore, often having great nights. It is common that the people on an airship are willing to help strangers out, as everyone has a lust for adventure. If someone has a problem, people easily see through it and help you out. If the problem is bigger, sometimes parties are formed in order to reach the goal and satisfy the people. However, there are multiple types of adventurers in this community. The tough ones, the greedy ones and the heroic ones. The tough ones are less likely to help with smaller problems, the greedy ones only want a payment and the heroic ones often accept any quest that will improve their fame. This is most likely anything they encounter. No payment is expected very often by heroic characters. The adventurers in the Æreons are bound by some sort of ranking system, often applying some alignment to their duties. Someone who often perfoms breakouts can be transfered to a ship with more of those people, sometimes creating conflicts between ships. Flags are often set up to show their alignment so other airships can distinct each other and avoid each other for these conflicts. Often radiocontact is held between the ships to know each other location so missions or inquisitions are easily held for the right alignment. Trade The trade in this subfaction mostly goes through the Gearheads , yet also through normal markets of Equestria. Due to being a subfaction of the Gearheads , this faction has access to their resources and black market, yet the Gearheads expect some kind of payment in return. This being exchanges in rumours, intel and firepower from the skies. Often captured outlaws or bandits are accepted as payment as well. At times, a bust is requested by the Gearheads, where the Æreons have to bust into prisons or governmental buildings, in order to free certain civilians. Due to the Æreons being seperate adventurers, no grudge can be hold against the faction, only to the adventurers who take up the task. Allies and Enemies Allies and enemies differ per ship and their alignment, ships which carry a red flag are often considered outlaws and very dangerous. Often taking action against any armoured group they encounter, ground or air. Ships with a grey flag are neutral, these have few enemies or allies and will only open fire on those who attack or try to take the ship. Ships with a blue flag are allied, often performing good missions and avoiding red-flags. Aaron Steele's Airship is a grey-flag. Important ships and attitude / faction relationships * "Skonour": Grey-flagMistrusting towards the GearheadsReasons: ** *** **** Spies in crew **** Causing desertion of crew **** Public disorder by faction leader **** Misuse of escape pods ** Captain: Aaron Steele * "Dusk of glory": Red-flag'' '' * "Morningstar": Blue-flag ** Safe haven for all factions ** Captain: Unknown See here for a complete list of airships. Military Resources The resources differ per ship and adventurer majority, yet the main resource these ships give is intel, crew and recruits aside from loot and hostages. Often the ships scrap places they find or other ships they destroyed, improving their own ships and donating a small amount to the cities of the Gearheads. Equipment Once again, the weaponry and tool equipment on the airships differ, blue-flags often tend to have more repair tools than weaponry in their arsenal as well as civil rooms and hull structure. Grey-flags have a balanced amount of repair tools as well as weaponry, some of the ships have a lot of civil rooms and some don't. Ships with grey flags can be unpredictable at times. Red-flags often have a lot of weaponry available at all times, or a lot of engines to improve speed. These ships are often very dangerous until you can get them first. Some of the red-flag ships can even be turned into stationary mounted bases, which can be set onto the ground where they can easily recruit new men or restock, ready to raid villages. Basically exactly the same as Gearheads. Trivia *Flying without a flag is a crime, considering it piracy and allowing any-flag to shoot it down, take it over or scrap it. *This subfaction has no intention of growing *Red-flags are Gearheads in the air *Grey- and blue-flags are both more adventurous than red-flags. *Red-flags often like their ship darker and fly more during night-time. Category:Factions